Quatres Someday
by KujakuValentine
Summary: Trowa's been missing for several years. Everyone grew up, Quatres coming to final terms till two twins break his thoughs. For Jess :


Pre-dedication: For Jess. Sorry that this breaks our story line. Our friendship may be over, but we still have memories. They live on forever. Sorry that the song doesn't really match us. (You're Quatre in the story by the way. Don't worry, it will make since. Maybe this can happen in the future some day.)

A/N: This is for Jess (Allenby). I really haven't posted anything that I've written for her in a while so I wanted to do something to thank her for commenting! I can't really contact her directly, but I feel like this might be some way of thanking her for everything good that's happened. I used to write for her all the time. I'm crossing my fingers that she'll get this and at least take the theme to heart. :prays: please read this and like it. The song is like Trowa talking to Quatre so think of it that way.

Disclaimer: BLAAAH. Can't I just buy Trowa? I mean, I have everything already. It isn't gonna be that long and I'm gonna own him. Stupid American rights. I don't own Gundam wing. Or the song 'some day' by sugar ray

Quatre's Someday 

Quatre sat down on the park bench and sighed quietly. "Why did things have to go this way…." Quatre was now twenty-nine. Grown up and assisting in the peace of the colonies and the world. He wore a blue suit with his signature pink tie. When he was younger it was merely a color to symbolize his innocence. Now he had become well known for it and the other politicians seem to get a kick out of it, so the tradition continued. With a deep sigh he pondered the statue in the middle of the park. It was a cross with five steel ribbons hanging from it. One for each of the Gundam boys. They weren't boys anymore though. They were all grown up now. Wufie now ran the Preventors with Sally and was currently engaged, to whom Quatre didn't know. Heero had become a peace supporter and helped Relina, but their love had died and they were only friends now. Duo and Hilde had been married and had a child, a little girl name Camellia. Quatre himself was still single, never having time to date, always becoming engrossed in his work. As for Trowa, no one had quite known what had happened to him or how he was. Quatre and him were best friends for the longest time. His absence had never made sense. Trowa had said that he felt the same but he had become distant yet still begging for attention. Trowa had asked Quatre why he stuck around with him one day only to leave Quatre in shrugs and smiled. He didn't know why they were friends, but the were. And now Trowa's life had passed and gone to another place, not in death, but in reality, there was nothing left of the Trowa that they knew.

_Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me_

Trowa had fought with Quatre, exploding in his face about something to do with one of their friends. Quatre was at a loss for words. Normally Trowa wouldn't have shown the slightest emotion at all. Quatre looked up while someone looked down at him and smiled. He returned the gesture, and then as soon as the person passed he grabbed his heart. He felt the creeping pain come back into him. The shock of Trowa's shouts and glares. He felt the hate that had radiated off of him. His heart coiled and lumped into his throat. It had been thirteen years since they had stopped talking. Quatre felt the joys of their memories leave his eyes, Trowa's love slowly fading away.

_One way  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I'll look around for another try  
And'll fade away_

Quatre closed his eyes and smiled. He felt little things that were still in his heart cling in the back of his throat. Warm summer days that they sat around the animal pens and talked. It was homely and warm to Quatre's surprise at the time, but the place was still something dear to him. Summer vacation had been a blast even though it was when Trowa became distant. All of the boys had gone out to the ocean on earth to swim and they all seemed to have normal lives for the moments they were there. Half the time Trowa had spent on the beach in a towel until they forced him into the water. After about three hours of swimming Quatre reached out to Trowa begging him to come diving with the others. Trowa quickly turned and began to walk away. From that day Quatre began to worry.

_Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is warm without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave as you reach for me_

Quatre gritted his teeth as he gripped the bench. He kept blaming himself for it, but he had no knowledge of what the real reason for Trowa's leaving was. He felt splinters dig into his hands and tears attempt to well up in his eyes. Trowa seemed to have hinted at some things. They were always horribly vague though. He made things so difficult. But Quatre did have a better life. Things had changed some and he prayed that things might be good in his friend's home too.

_Some say  
Better things will come our way  
No matter what they try to say you were always there for me_

Quatre took a deep breath and exhaled. He swallowed too, but only because he felt like his heart really had welled up in his throat. He stood up and dusted the legs of his pants off. "Back to the conference I suppose." As Quatre began to walk a young child in an army uniform skated past Quatre knocking him to his backside. The child skidded to a stop and moved back over to help him up, "Sorry mister." It was a little girl about the age of thirteen. She had the boldest green eyes that Quatre had ever seen. She wore the custom American army cargoes and a black tube top. Her dog tags fell along her collarbone and she wore a Russian cap that was black like her shirt. She roller blades gleamed with the metallic sliver paint that had been brushed onto them and she stood next to him offering her hand. Her long black and orange braid fell next to her while she pulled Quatre to his feet. "I didn't really see you there." She had a slightly lisp in her accent and she chewed her bottom lip while she talked. Quatre dusted himself off again and smiled, "It's quite alright. I have to be going now." Quatre rubbed under his nose and shook his shoulders into place. "Hey aren't you that Winner dude. The one that was a Gundam guy?" Quatre paused and nodded, "I was for a while… things have changed." "That's pretty cool. So 's my dad. He doesn't really talk much about it anymore." Quatre smiled, "Is Wufie your father?" He suspected that her black hair might have something to do with her parents and not just some child's experiment. "Nope. Muh dad's a Gunman. That's why I have to learn to be quick. So when I get into trouble… man I'm gone before he can get to me." Quatre spun around and looked her over. Green eyes! "Who's your mother child?" She shrugged, "I don't know too much about mom… she left dad when we were like three. They're still together and all, but she's afraid that we might not like her or something." Quatre frowned, "So your mother isn't a Maxwell?" The girl brightened, but to Quatre's dismay it was because someone who seemed to be related to her was coming. "Hey, bro!" She shouted, "This is the Winner guy!" The boy ran up to Quatre panting and held a hand out, "Hello sir!" The boy had blue eyes and blonde hair that fell over his face. He was the same age as the girl. The back was pulled into a ponytail and he wore a boy's school uniform for the government facility. Quatre shook his hand, "Please to meet you. May I ask your name?" The boy stood upright, "My name is Nicole Bloom. I'm currently studying famous pacifists in our times and it's an honor too meet you sir. I'm inspired to follow after your and Miss Darlian's teachings." Quatre frowned, "Bloom? Is this young woman your sister?" The boy nodded, "Yes she is sir." Quatre smiled. "That's nice. You don't happen to know your mother do you?" The boy nodded. "I do sir. My sister doesn't though, her and mom don't really get along they're too alike." "What's your mother's name?" "Rick Nihoshi Maxwell sir." Quatre smiled, "So Trowa is your father?" The boy stepped back and the young girl pulled out a gun, "What'd you say?" Quatre felt his heart leap, "…your father… is he not…" "My name is Saria Bloom, not Barton. We are not to use those names and under the risk of our safety we cant let you go knowing anything of the sort." Quatre smiled as he noticed the children's faces. Expressionless, with the same eyes as Trowa's.

_Someway  
When the sun begins to shine  
I hear a song from another time  
And'll fade away  
And'll fade away_

"Your father was my friend." Quatre put his hands up, "Please hear me out. I would just like to know how he's doing…." Nicole forced his sister to lower her gun, "Our father never speaks of you… why?" Saria put her gun away and walked behind Quatre, "Why dude?" Quatre sighed, "I would like to know. He never gave me clear reason… quite frankly… I really wish that he wouldn't have gone." Nicole put a hand on one of his hips, "How do you know our mother?" "She worked for me. As a body double, that was before she disappeared… along with Trowa." Saria pressed the gun against Quatre's back, "Don't say his name, you may be fine now, but there are still people trying to hurt daddy." Nicole suddenly turned and ran when a loud yelp came from his sister. Quatre spun around to see the small girl whipping back and forth while hanging. Quatre stepped back as his heart pounded the insides of his ribs, "Trowa…" Trowa put the child into a headlock and she fought back dramatically with no success of escape. "…I'm sorry if they bothered you." "Not at all. Where have you been…? I mean… I'm sorry…" Trowa shook his head and let Saria go. "Your mother wants you home. Go." "Yes daddy." "…Don't apologize Quatre. You don't even know why I left." "Was it my fault?"

_Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is warm without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave as you reach for me_

Trowa sighed, "I don't want to talk about it. Just forget it, alright." Trowa walked down the street following the children. "I have to get my kids." Quatre followed him, "Just tell me… are you happy?" Trowa stopped but didn't look back, "… part of me is." Quatre's shoulders sank, "Then I should leave." "Thirteen." "….what?" "They're thirteen, twins…. I left because I had a family to take care of… it wasn't just you… my life piled up… I couldn't handle it…" Quatre smiled at his friend, "So she was…." "Pregnant about a year after we met…" "I'm sorry. I always knew that you loved her I just didn't think that she would have gotten…." "It's alright…" "….so how is she Trowa?…she didn't….." "She's still alive… in and out of the hospital… but she's ok." "That's wonderful." Trowa nodded with a slight smile, "There are two more…." Quatre cocked his head, "What?" "Two more children." Quatre laughed, "Really?" "Ian and Catherine." Quatre laughed, "I take it she's in the hospital for another?" Trowa shrugged, "yet again." They both laughed and then it got quite.

_So far, so long, so far away  
So far, so long, so far away (away, away)  
Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me_

_One way  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I'll look around for another try  
And'll fade away  
And'll fade away  
And'll fade away  
And'll fade away  
And'll fade away  
And'll fade away  
(someday)  
And'll fade away  
_

"…I'm sorry that I left. I hated it too." Quatre looked up at his friend, "it's alright… I'm just glad that we got to speak again. I wanted to know how you were doing." Trowa nodded, "Yeah, we're fine… I'm sorry I haven't asked yet… how are you?" Quatre smiled, "I guess good. Still single and all that, but my sisters keep hooking me up." Trowa laughed, "Anyone yet?" Quatre thought, "After that date that I went on with Dorothy… I got a little shy for a while, they have me hooking up with a younger girl now. She's cute." "Yeah? You've met her?" "We talked, she's a little spontaneous but she's sweet. She's got blue hair though… I don't understand that… you know?" "Everyone is doing it again. I thought that the fad died out but it just comes back." "Yeah….. I have to go… maybe I'll get a hold of you sometime?" Trowa nodded, "Ask Wufie for the number alright?" Quatre grimaced, "Wufie has it?" "My sisters number…they got married, at least they're getting married… you heard right? I got married. I'm sorry. " Quatre laughed and waved, "Oh my God your sis and Wufie? … I'm going to go now. I'll see you around. Congrats." Trowa nodded and turned the other way, "Good-bye."

(-\(-\(-\(-\)(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\(-\

A/N: That's it. I got off track when I brought the kids in. I really am turning out fan fictions like butter aren't I? Probably because I keep writing short ones and song fics. Also I keep don't things like my friend Quatre does. (:waves: hi Quatre! Sorry I haven't been reading lately!) The main thing about this story is I miss my old friend. (Thank God I wasn't like my mom, I kept some pictures of her hidden away! So I do still have funny things to look at. Acen 2004 with Yahiko! Yey! And a pic from the 8th grade dance!) Here's the moral of the story. "Of course the hardest part is letting go, but you've got to or you know you'll end up waiting by the phone me once in a while, let me know you're alright, Tell you again that I'm fine, and then we go about our separate lives." (Disclaim to that! I don't own those words!) Email is easier too. Plus I don't talk on the phone anymore. Or my deviant art is good to catch me on. Email me and I can send it too you. You could find it from my Website too. :coughs thesilenttrowabarton cough: what? I didn't put my deviant name in there what are you talking about? Silly administrators! Anyone can check out my stuff if they like. Well, anyone who reads this, I hope this wasn't too confusing. I have to go now. Maybe I'll hear from you Jess. Thanks for reviewing! It was nice to hear from you.


End file.
